Psychopath
by Choi Hye Won
Summary: Choi Siwon seorang namja tampan yang terlampau terobsesi pada seorang Kim KIbum hingga ia berubah menjadi seorang psikopat yang begitu kejam dan menakutkan. lantas bagaimanakah ia mengendalikan sikapnya tersebut dan menyembunyikannya pada orang-orang? SIbum couple


**Psychopath**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, hurt.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, Full Typos, Abal, OOC, OC.**

**Pokoknya DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja tampan tengah berjalan dengan gagahnya di koridor kampus. Sesekali ia akan menebar senyumnya pada para fans yeojanya. Namun, jangan salah menilai hanya dengan melihat penampilan luarnya saja. Karena sesungguhnya semua orang tidak akan pernah tahu sosok yang sangat menakutkan yang ada di dalam dirinya. langkah namja tampan itu seketika terhenti saat manik matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap bayangan seorang yeoja dengan balutan dress berwarna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit seputih saljunya tengah berbincang dengan seorang namja bermata sipit . Sang namja tampan masih setia memandang yeoja itu dari kejauhan hingga ia tidak sadar sudah ada orang yang berdiri disampingnya sejak tadi.

"Hyung jangan berencana untuk melakukan hal gila lagi,"ucap namja berambut brunette itu menasihati.

"Jangan suka ikut campur masalahku!"bentak namja tampan lagi lalu segera beranjak meninggalkan namja berambut brunette tadi sendirian.

"Siwon hyung tunggu!"teriak namja tadi dan langsung berlari mengejar namja berlesung pipit tersebut yang diketahui bernama Choi Siwon.

Choi Siwon, seorang namja yang mempunyai paras rupawan yang banyak dikagumi banyak orang. merupakan pewaris tunggal dari Choi Corp yang merupakan salah satu dari lima perusahaan besar di korea Selatan. Dia sempurna bukan? Tapi kenyataannya adalah tidak. Dibalik sikapnya yag kalem dan bijaksana ternyata Siwon mempunyai gangguan kejiwaan.

"Hyung kumohon berhentilah melakukan hal yang menakutkan itu! diluar sana masih banyak yeoja yang mau denganmu, kenapa kau masih mengharapkannya yang jelas-jelas tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa padamu! Apa dengan cara menyakiti setiap namja yang dekat dengannya akan membuat dia jatuh padamu? Kau salah besar hyung!"rentetan kalimat panjang keluar begitu saja dari mulut seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan sepupunya sendiri dan itu berhasil membuat seorang Choi Siwon semakin muak melihat sepupunya yang suka sekali mencampuri masalah pribadinya.

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan urusanmu Kyu!"teriak Siwon cukup keras membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget ditempatnya.

"Hyung korban terakhirmu saja masih kritis hyung dan dia sekarang di ujung kematiannya, kenapa kau tidak mau sadar juga eoh?"teriak Kyuhyun tak kalah keras.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan namja yang mendekati Bummieku hidup dengan tenang!"ucap Siwon mantap yang terkesan menakutkan bagi Kyuhyun.

Ya, tanpa banyak orang tahu seorang Choi Siwon yang begitu dipuja oleh banyak orang adalah seorang psikopat yang sangat kejam. Dia tidak akan pernah memberi ampun pada orang yang sudah menjadi targetnya. Dan targetnya adalah para namja yang mendekati miliknya yaitu Kim Kibum, seorang yeoja manis yang membuat seorang Choi Siwon berubah drastis jika menyangkut dirinya. Siwon tak akan segan-segan untuk menyingkirkan siapa saja yang berani mendekati Kibum-Nya.

.

.

.

"Gomawo sudah mau mengantarkanku,"ucapan tulus keluar dari bibir merah seoang Kim Kibum yang baru saja turun dari motor sport milik Jinki teman sekelasnya yang ternyata memendam perasaan pada Kibum selama ini.

"Ne, cepatlah masuklah nanti kau kedinginan,"ucap Jinki sambil mengembangkan senyumnya lebar.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ne,"Kibum melambaikan tangannya pada teman sekelasnya tersebut lalu segera bergegas untuk memasuki rumahnya. Sedangkan Jinki segera menyalakan mesin motornya dan segera melajukan motornya menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang lumayan ramai malam ini. namun, di tengah-tengah perjalanan motor sportnya dihadang oleh sebuah mobil mewah yang menghalangi jalannya.

Sementara disisi lain kita dapat melihat sebuah mobil yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun tengah mengikuti mobil mewah Siwon yang tiba-tiba memotong jalan seorang namja bermata sipit yang barusan telah mengantarkan Kibum ke rumahnya. Sebuah firasat tidak enak dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun saat melihat Siwon membuaka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan menuju Lee Jinki yang sedang mengumpat kesal pada orang yang telah memotong jalannya. Siwon memakai pakaian serba hitam serta syall dan topi yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Dan kejadian itu begitu sangat cepat saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mendengar jeritan kesakitan dari namja bermata sipit tersebut. tak lama kemudian namja itu pun ambruk dan mengeluarkan darah dari perutnya.

"Hyung kau benar-benar sudah gila!"ucap Kyuhyun tak percaya lalu segera menghampiri Jinki yang sekarang sudah tak sadarkan diri akibat luka tusuk yang ada pada perutnya. Ia segera menghubungi ambulance dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka kasar pintu kamar Siwon yang tidak terkunci. Ia dapat melihat Siwon kini sedang tertidur atau hanya berpura-pura tidur mungkin.

"Hyung kau benar-benar sudah gila! Apa yang barusan kau lakukan pada Lee jinki tadi hah!"teriak Kyuhyun panjang lebar yang sama sekali tidak mendapat sahutan dari Siwon yang berbaring membelakanginya. Kyuhyun mendekati tubuh hyungnya tersebut.

"Kenapa hyung terus menyiksa diri hyung sendiri dan orang lain eoh? kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan keluargamu yang sangat menyayangimu dan selalu melindungi serta menutupi semua perbuatan keji yang kau lakukan! Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini hyung?"ucap Kyuhyun lemah sambil memandang wajah muram sang hyung yang kini sedang menutup matanya rapat.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu lebih lama terjerumus dalam kegiatan keji ini hyung, aku janji akan membantumu mendapatkannya dan menjadikan dia hanya satu-satunya milikmu hyung,"janji Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

**Continue ?**

**End ?**

**Apakah FF gaje ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan? Kalian sendiri yang tentukan ne dengan cara mereview.**

**Annyeonghaseyo readers^^**

**Saya datang membawa FF baru hehe.. semoga kalian suka^^**

**.**

**.**

**Review please ^^**


End file.
